Her Doctor, His Bad Wolf Girl
by IAmDinosaurHitler
Summary: Rose and Ten get it on, ooh ooh.


_**Rose and Ten lay on the king size bed in the master bedroom of the TARDIS. The telly was on, but neither of them was interested. Rose laid on top of Ten, his arms wrapped around her belly. Rose adjusted herself, turning around to sit on his lap, with her forehead pressed against his. Ten stared directly into the dark green eyes of his Bad Wolf Girl, moved a hand to her waist, and his other to her cheekbone. They kissed passionately, Rose's cheeks becoming blushed. **_

_** Ten introduced a rougher kiss, Rose giggling beneath it, she gladly accepted it. He flipped them over, putting Rose against the bed, and hovering over her. She loosely put her legs around his waist, and he began slowly grinding against her. Waves of pleasure shook through her, and she pulled him in closer. Ten detatched from Rose's lips, and began kissing her neck, and biting it playfully. **_

_**"Oh, Doctor." Rose giggled as he began kissing to her collar bones, to her pajama shirt.**_

___**He sat up, and began pulling at her shirt, pulling it over her head and throwing it on the floor, and leaving her bare breasts exposed. The Doctor looked down at her and placed his hands on her breasts, and continued kissing her neck, massaging her boobs gently. He removed one of his hands and brought it down to Rose's pajama pants, and he pulled them off her. **_

_** The Doctor put his finger through the side of Rose's bright pink laced panties, and pulled them off of her. He sat up again, and took his pajama pants off. Rose bit her lip gently as he climbed back up on her, grabbing her thighs and wrapping her legs again around his waist**__**.**__** They roughly made out, as The Doctor caressed Rose's breast, and brought a hand down to rub her pussy. **_

___**Rose moaned softly as her Doctor began rubbing her clit. Waves of pleasure shook her body, and she grew eager to have him inside of her. **_

_** Ten pulled away from their kiss, and began to trail light kisses down Rose's collarbones, to her breasts, to her stomach, and her hips. The Doctor kissed her thighs teasingly, trailing upwards towards her wet pussy. He licked up her slit, and ran his tongue slowly over her clitoris. **_

___**"**__**Oh**__**,**__** god, Doctor." She moaned, taking her hands and running them through his ruffled hair. The Doctor continued on her with his mouth, paying close attention to the bundle of nerves that would help her come undone. Rose gasped when he stuck his tongue inside of her, slowly bringing it in and out. Ten loved the sounds escaping from her mouth, his own arousal growing as he worked his Bad Wolf Girl. He rapidly moved his tongue, not missing a spot inside of her. He pressed his lips right against her pussy, fitting his entire tongue inside of her. He flicked his tongue around inside of her, moving it in circles, in and out, and not missing a damn spot. **_

_** Rose removed a hand from Ten's hair and grasped onto the blanket she lied on. She breathed heavily, moaning her Doctor's name. **_

_** The Doctor pulled his tongue out, and began rubbing it against Rose's clitoris. She loved the touch, and her hips began naturally lifting. Ten's hands moved to her hips and held them down against the bed as he continued rapidly moving his tongue on her clit. He moaned against her, vibrations running through her, making her go crazy.**_

___**The Doctor removed a hand from Rose's hips, and stuck a finger inside of her. He pushed it in and out fast, and she moaned even louder. She was practically screaming his name. He stuck another finger in her, and slid it in and out at an intense pace. He pressed his lips against her clit and sucked on it, and pushed his fingers inside of her knuckle deep. Her heart rate increased, she moaned loudly and came undone. The Doctor slowly pulled his fingers out, and sat up, grinning with satisfaction. He licked his fingers and climbed back on Rose. **_

_** He smiled down at her, she was still breathing heavily with a red face. He kissed her lips lightly, and looked back into her blue eyes. He grabbed his hard cock, and pushed the tip inside of her.**_

_** He put a hand on her waist, and his other on her breast. He thrust himself into her, and keeping a handful of her breast; he massaged her nipple with his thumb. She had her legs once again around his waist, and he thrust faster into her.**_

_** Ten and Rose were both moaning, lost in sexual ecstasy. The Doctor flipped over, lying on his back with Rose sitting on his cock. His hands were placed on her waist firmly, her hands on his forearms, and he began lifting his hips up, bouncing her on top of him. He smiled at her, watching her breasts bouncing around and tempting him to bounce her higher, and faster. Exactly what he did. He began breathing heavily and moaning loudly, pulling Rose over so she was leaning over him. He quickly slid his dick in and out of her. He grabbed her ass firmly, ramming his thick cock into her multiple times. The two were about to come undone. **_

___**He slid himself in her extremely fast, no longer at an even pace, as he chased his release. He moaned and filled Rose with cum, thrusting only three more times before she was screaming in pleasure, cumming all over his cock. **_

_** The Doctor gently bounced Rose on him as they both slowly came off the clouds. **_

_** Rose got off her Doctor and lay beside him, his arms wrapped around her, and both of them breathing heavily. Rose placed her hands on Ten's hearts, giggling at the alarming pace they still beat at. He pulled her close to him and ran his fingers through his Pink and Yellow Girl's hair, and fell asleep.**_


End file.
